


Mourning in the Frozen Flames

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Gen, I don't know I am glad that I atleast wrote something, Lisanna's death, M/M, Natsu/Gray otp/brotp, Natsu/Lisanna brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: Lisanna is dead. Natsu is devasted. All Gray can do is hold him as he falls.





	Mourning in the Frozen Flames

Rain poured down from the sky, the world mourning in the loss. Water splashed on his ankles, the mud sticking on his toes as he slowly backed away from the cemetery. It will take a long while before his absence would get noticed.

Natsu turned away, his throat choking, his fist trembling, before giving a last glance at the figures who were crying around. Elfman clenched Mirajane tightly, repeating guilt and apologies like a continuous loop of chants.

Natsu gave out a shuddered breath before finally fading away from the place.

He walked away from the rivers where they went to wishing together, he walked away from the mountains they tried to climb, he ran away from all the places where she left her mark. He ran and ran and ran, as fast as his feet could carry.

But it was all futile at the end. He sank heavily on the ground, his knees scrapping at the hardness below the grass. He wanted to burn down all of this. He wanted to burn it down because this world had taken away from him his best friend; Lisanna who was young, cheery, and so full of life was now grey and pale and dead.

His palms pressed on the land but no fire came out. His element had betrayed him too. He tried harder and sparks glowed in the rain—enough for the grass to catch fire. Beneath him, the world was burning as the grass danced in the flames, and he should feel a tinge of satisfaction but none of it was enough. He wanted his friend back but no amount of burning could do it.

Suddenly, the flames stopped dancing in mid-step as ice crept over the fire, frosting everything in the way. The rain pouring was now snow and sleet. Everything was cold.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, a sternum pressed against his back, and in a whisper, a voice begged, “Natsu, please stop.”

The words pulled him out of his rage when he realised that he had missed his name being called all this time. He sunk back in the frame of the body behind him, pressing the weight of the world with himself on it.

“But Gray… She is everywhere,” he said and broke down in a pool of tears. All of this hurt. So much. There was no escape from these memories that make a place inside of you.

“I know,” Gray replied, wrapping his arms around Natsu.

Natsu tipped his head back on Gray’s shoulder, his bangs covering his eyes. In a painful voice, he asked, “Why do they all leave?”

He thought of Igneel who promised him adventures and love; on whose back he rode and giggled, flying his arms in the air, thinking that he can now catch the clouds; Igneel who was his father and had disappeared one day. Vanished into the thin air, just like that.

He thought of Lisanna who had taken his hand and went on to build houses out of straw and grass; who watched sunsets with him as he used to tell his stories about Igneel; who helped him hatch Happy and gave him a part of his family; Lisanna who was his best friend and was now dead.

Gray’s breath hitched at the question as he tried to not remember about everyone who left him—his parents, Ur, Lyon. He tried not to remember how shattered he was with every loss. How much time it took him to pick up the pieces and make them into something braver, stronger.

But right now, all he felt was fragile.

“I wish I would have known,” he whispered, tightening his grip around Natsu as they both sat among the ashes and the frosts and the frozen flames.

**Author's Note:**

> All I want to do is write *something*. So I am kinda giving up on the concept of writing good and focussing on writing *something*. Anything.


End file.
